I'm right behind you
by p. ageha
Summary: Mai ends up in Naru's apartment. Naru decides to tease her. Oneshot, NaruxMai, hints of LinxMadoka. First story! No flames, please!


_Hey guys, this is rated for suggestive themes and it's NaruxMai with a hint of LinxMadoka in it. Has spoilers for manga/novel. You have been warned. :P_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Mai and Naru would be a couple and have cute little babies. All I own is my laptop, teddy bear, and socks...wait the laptop was a birthday gift. So just Teddy and my socks.

* * *

How Mai had ended up in Naru's apartment was unexpected. Bou-san and Ayako were to blame, reflected Naru. Had they not insisted on fixing Mai's leaky faucet, it would not have broke and the water wouldn't have destroyed the carpet in her apartment. Unfortunately, the two idiots responsible for the mess were too far away from Mai's school, so she couldn't stay with them.

Naru, upon hearing about the accident, offered to let Mai stay at his place, since he was closer to her school than anyone else in SPR. He had no idea why the others paled or laughed at his suggestion. Mai was in love with his brother, not himself. There wouldn't be any problems with the arrangement. He could control his hormones, and Mai didn't see him as a potential lover.

There was something he didn't understand, though. Naru had no idea why Mai wanted to stay up and watch traditional Japanese horror tales. He simply did not see the point in watching it, they had experienced far worse things in their cases. However, as he watched Mai shiver in fear, watching the girl receive the call from an abandoned doll, he could imagine himself holding her as she watched the story, comforting her with his warmth...

But no, Naru reminded himself. That would never happen. She loved Gene. As he stood in the kitchen, he sensed the story coming to its climax. He crept up behind Mai, knowing the final line the doll would say. As the doll said her lines, he whispered into Mai's ear the same exact line.

"I'm standing right behind you."

* * *

"Mai, I knew you had animal instincts, but I never knew that you would react so...violently," said Naru, trying not to wince as Mai dabbed at a scratch on his neck with some antiseptic. After hearing those words, the girl had scratched, slapped, and even bit the narcissist in fear.

"Maybe if you hadn't sneaked up on me like that, it wouldn't have happened," she replied angrily. It was bad enough that he teased her all the time, now he had to scare her out of her wits as well? _He's lucky I love him_, Mai thought. Had it been anyone else, they would have had to bandage themselves up. This was the only time she would forgive him.

"I suppose if it were Gene you'd be laughing right now." Naru winced on the inside at his words. He hadn't meant to let his name slip out, it was probably painful for Mai to think about him.

"If it was your brother he'd be bandaging himself up right now."

"I thought you loved him."

"As a friend and a brother. I'm not _in love_ with him, despite what you think. I've been in love with somebody for about a year and a few months now, and he _still _doesn't know it," Mai replied, hoping Naru would get the hint.

"That long? You've been in love with someone since around the time I showed up? But..."

"I've confessed to him twice now. For someone who claims to be a genius, he sure is stupid," stated Mai, frustrated.

Then Naru finally got it. She wasn't in love with his dead brother or anyone else. It was himself. He was such a fool. How could he not have noticed this?

He leaned towards Mai, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Naru was going to do what he wanted to do when he first met the girl: kiss her senseless. Mai blushed as she looked at Naru. She knew what was going to happen, she'd seen stuff like this in romance movies.

The feeling of her mouth on his was incredible. Her lips were soft and warm, her body soft against his. He really didn't want to stop kissing her.

Mai had somehow known Naru would be a good kisser. He excelled at everything else, why not this? As they pulled apart for air, Mai glanced at the clock. "Naru, I should go to bed. I have school in the morning," she half-moaned as Naru kissed down her neck.

"I'd say you could skip, but I'm sure your grades aren't improving any with all of the absences you take for our cases."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? You stupid narcissist."

"You can't call somebody a narcissist if they love someone other than themselves." Naru smirked as Mai's face turned red.

"You mean-"

"Go to bed, Mai. I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."

"Fine, jerk. But, um, Naru..."

"What?"

"The room I'm staying in is kind of...creepy at night," Mai said, reluctant to go into said room.

"I could offer to sleep with you so it isn't creepy, but I can't guarantee you'll be sleeping for a while. We'd be doing more...strenuous things," he said, watching Mai's face become a deep red with a smirk.

"Um, no. I'm good. Thanks for offering, though," she said, backing into her room as she realized what Naru was hinting at.

Naru chuckled to himself. Maybe after he got Mai, um, into bed with him, he could convince Lin to leave the office during lunch. He was sure Lin could visit Madoka while he and Mai did...work.

Sliding underneath the covers of her bed, Mai couldn't help shivering. She had a bad feeling about something...

* * *

Omake:

"Can you sleep with me anyways? It's not like kissing is strenuous."

Naru's jaw nearly dropped. This girl was completely naive. It anything got a little...heated tonight and they took things to the next level, it was all on her head.

"Sure," he said, backing her into her room with a devious smirk on his face. Yup, it was all her fault...

"And cut!" yelled the author. Naru growled. "Hey, if you want to continue it, take it somewhere else. I'm not showing this sort of stuff. You pervert."

Mai groaned. "Why are you making us do this anyways? It's completely ridiculous to take our relationship to the next level when we've just started dating."

"Fanservice, my dear. Like all the fanservice in Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji."

* * *

Hey guys, so this is my first fic. I hope you'll read and review. I also hope for no flames. Constructive criticism, yes, but flames are a no-no. I hope you like it! :) I've got other ideas in mind for this anime/manga, but I have school, so I'll be busy with schoolwork. I do have a story written about SPR in daycare, I just need to type it up and make a few changes. Oh, and this is based on Dengeki Daisy, a manga with a scene that's sort of like this story, but the results and other things are different. I suggest you read it, if you haven't already. And the story about the girl and the abandoned doll is a Japanese horror story. Look it up if you want to read it. I'm so nervous, like when I have to give a report in front of my class...And I've never had a meaningful kiss like that, so I'm sorry if it sucks or if they were OOC. Gomenasai!

Ageha3


End file.
